LE MEURTRE DE DESS
by choppasmith
Summary: Histoire sur Chopper qui comporte des partie vulgaire et violente


Lors d'une balade en forêt dans une île automnale ,Chopper chercher des plantes médicinales pour créer des remèdes .En chemin ,celui-ci entendit quelqu'un appelé à l'aide , il alla voir plus loin et vu une jeune femme/feneque coincé dans un trou. Il la sortie du trou et en remerciement ,elle lui dit :

-Merci !

Après ça ,la femme (qui se nomme Dess) pris Chopper dans ses bras pour le remercier. Chopper mis ses bras le long du corp de jusqu'à atteindre ses cuisses .

Ils perdirent l'équilibre et tomba l'un sur l'autre. Chopper se retrouva sur Dess ,puis son cœur se mit a battre comme un tambour battant à toute vitesse. Pour la première fois de sa vie ,il ressenti quelque chose en regardant le corps allongé par terre de la jeune femme,c'est à ce moment là qu'il us des pensées perverse.

Il us une réaction que seul un homme comme Sanji ou Brook aura us devant elle ,il saigna un peu du nez et il commença à arraché les habits de Dess brutalement sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre.

Il commença par lui lécher ses parties intimes puis les fesses ,puis il l'embrassa

Chopper lécha le corps de Dess et continua jusqu'à atteindre ses partie intime tout en touchant les gros seins nu de Dess tout en lui disant de se taire. Derrière des petits cris et des larmes ,il entendit Dess dire:

-A..arrêtez ,vous me faite mal ,s'il vous plait ?

Chopper la serra moins fort sens la lâché ,Dess se débattu ,se releva et pris un morceau de bois pour ce défendre ,bien qu'elle soit nu comme un verre .Chopper (qui c'était habillé en temps) s'approcha d'elle pour continuer et par peur qu'il lui fasse mal de nouveau ,Dess lui mis un gros coup de bâton dans la figure. D'un coup Chopper fou de rage se jeta sur elle et la frappa avec le bâton que Dess avait dans la main.

Il la frappa ,et frappa encore avec le bâton que Dess avait dans les mains. Quelque minute après ,Dess menaça Chopper de tous dire au Mugiwaras et au gens de l'île qui y habiter que celui-ci l'avait violer dans la forêt puis frappa pour que celle-ci se taise . Après avoir entendit ces mots ,Chopper devenu fou et pris une pierre pointu qui était à côté de lui et mit de gros coups sur la figure de Dess ,et celle si mourut quelque temps après.

Pour cacher le corps mort , ensanglanté et nu de Dess ,Chopper l'enterra dans un coin de forêt et brûla ses habits .En pensant que cette histoire horrible était fini ,Chopper repris sa balade tranquille et retourna sur le Sunny ,et là-bas il lava tous ses vêtements repris du sang de Dess.

XXX

Mais celui-ci l'ignoré que quelqu'un l'avait vu tuer , enterré et brûlée les habits de Dess ,et cette mystérieuse personne alla tous raconter à la police locale et l'enquête sur le meurtre de Dess commença...

XXX

Le jour suivant sur le Thousand Sunny ,Brook récupéra le journal locale sur pont , li les gros titre de celui-ci qui disait:

"Meurtre et viol en forêt de Aishime Dess dans la journée du 04 Mai. Le corps à été retrouvé enterré nu dans les bois et ses vêtements brûlée près de l'endroit ou le corps à été enterré ,et l'arme du crime et une pierre couverte de sang sans empreinte humaine dessus..."

Brook alla réveiller les autres Mugiwaras et leurs montra le journal qu'il avait entre les mains ,Nami relu à voix haute le journal . Quand elle le lu ,elle vu que Dess était une femme/feneque ,et elle se disait que peu être c'est quelqu'un qui veut s'en prendre aux humains/animaux ,elle regarda Chopper en pensant que celui-ci était en danger. Chopper de sont côté après avoir écouté la lecture devenu inquiet et discret ,il savait que cette histoire risquer de lui coûté cher.

Du côté de la police ,ceux-ci trouva des empreinte de sabot et des poils de renne sur le corps inanimé de Dess.

Après avoir us suffisamment de preuves ,vue que cette personne est la seule de sa race sur l'île quand le meurtre à us lieu .Elles avait découvert que le coupable n'étaient autre que... Chopper.

Après avoir reçu l'ordre du juge de l'arrêté ,la police partie vers le Sunny pour arrêter Chopper.

XXX

"Je me rappellerai de ce jour jusqu'à ma mort ,il était 22:34 pile le soir du 11 Mai ,la police monta sur le pont ,on se réveilla tous en sursaut et nous sommes sortie de notre cabine. Un agent s'approcha de nous et nous demanda ou était Chopper ,Nami me demanda d'aller le chercher mais quand je suis arrivé dans l'infirmerie... Personne .Il y avait plus aucune affaire de Chopper ,juste des médicaments. Je suis retourné voir les autres pour tous leurs dire ,Luffy leurs demanda pourquoi ils voulaient voir Chopper et l'agent nous répondit mots pour mots:

-Nous sommes venues car nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre le Dr. Tony- Tony Chopper pour le viol et meurtre de Aishime Dess le 04 Mai.

-QUOI ?

Nous étions tous sous le choc d'apprendre cette affreuse nouvelle ,Franky resta la bouche ouverte (je pense qu'il était choqué) Violette pris Sanji dans ses bras au plaisir de celui-ci ,et Nami me regarda et dit

-Tu crois à ça hein Robin ,Chopper ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille ,t'est d'accord avec moi , hein ?!

Je voyais que Nami était inquiète et bouleversé par cette histoire ,Usopp demanda des preuves à l'agent ,il us se qu'il demandé ,Jinbei calma Luffy qui essayait de frapper l'agent et les autres était comme Nami sans le faire montrer pour autant.

Puis on entendus un policier dire que quelqu'un venez de se poignardé vers le Sunny ,c'était Chopper.

Quelques jours suivi ,Chopper était toujours vivant mais avait des pensées suicidaire et folle. Il était devenu fou.

Alors la police et nous mêmes décida de internée Chopper ,et depuis se jour ou nous l'avons vue enfermé dans cette salle blanche à crier comme un dingue ,on décida de se trouver un nouveau médecin de bord et de partir de cette île et laisser tous nos souvenirs qu'on avait de lui avec.

Cordialement ,Nico Robin "

**LA FIN ...**


End file.
